


I remember, so why won’t you remember?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Pregame shuchi, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, pregame, pregame Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the killing game ends and everyone keeps their ingame persona. Except  for kokichi, he gets his memories back while everyone else doesn’t. him and Saihara-kun knew each other before the game and kokichi developed feelings for him, Saihara-kun was his only friend and the only person who seemed to care about him. But now kokichi has no idea what happened to Saihara-kun and doesn’t know that pregame Saihara and that ingame Saihara are the same person.DISCONTINUED!! I plan to rewrite this story because I don’t like how it was coming along, I will update it telling you guys when the rewrite is posted and then this fic will be deleted a month later.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. Where is he?

”So our are personalities fake?” 

maki asked quietly, she seemed just as shocked as I was to find out that the killing game wasn't real..wow....all that wasn't real, but it felt real...the feelings of sadness and terror were definitely real...but the game wasn't. 

”oh no your personalities are still the same! all team danganronpa did was delete all danganronpa from your memories, and implant memories of ultimate talents. everything else is still the same though. of course, we had to erase all danganronpa from your minds before the killing game started!” Tsumugi-chan said confidently..it was weird to hear her not sound shy, and it was weird to not hear her call herself plain. 

”.......so we auditioned to be on this disgusting show?” 

maki asked angrily. 

”mmhm! you sure did!” Tsumugi-chan answered, Maki just looked at her with a disgusted and angry look in her eyes. 

“wait....so if this is all fake does that mean that the others are still alive?” 

Himiko asked her voice a bit shaky, she looked sad shocked and angry. 

”Yep!” tsumugi-chan said and 

Himiko's eyes lit up, and maki smiled a little bit. 

W-Wait....does that mean ”Is keade still alive?!” I just yelled my own thoughts- my face had suddenly felt hot as I saw everyone look at me....tsumugi-chan nodded.......S-she’s alive... I smiled and I felt like crying but now is not the time for that.

”well congratulations!” tsumugi-chan yelled happily, ”you three are now the..........Ultimate survivors!” tsumugi-chan shouted happily 

And suddenly everything went white......

I woke up in what looked like a hospital room...... I tried to get up but my legs were numb...

Iturned my head to see a note, it basically just explained everything that tsumugi-chan had told us. I rolled my eyes.

a couple of nurses came in the room and started asking me if I remembered what happened in the game, I said that I did and then they said that I could go home now and told me where my apartment was, 

I was now at my apartment... I wasn’t sure if I was ready to walk in yet.....what if I see something odd... I quickly pushed back the thoughts swiped the key-card before entering the apartment.

I closed the door behind me and looked around, the living room was covered in danganronpa posters and the walls were painted a dark blue color....there was a big tv in the center of the second wall, and there was a small white sofa along with a white coffee table.

behind the wall with the tv, was a kitchen which looked pretty normal..the top of the fridge had some stickers and magnets of monokuma on it though. then there was this hallway which I assumed led to the bedroom and to the bathroom, 

I walked into my bedroom to see tons of danganronpa posters and then there was a shelf with a bunch of figures which I assumed were also danganronpa merch. and then there was a body pillow on the bed...on the body pillow was a mysterious looking girl with light long purple hair...i guess that’s also danganronpa merch. 

I rolled my eyes before looking at the bedside clock that read ‘3:47 am’ I quickly threw the body pillow off the bed and slept.

kokichi’s pov-

So this is probably the apartment, right? this is the address the nurse gave me. I yawned, I’m so tired... I just want to sleep....

i slide the key-card into the door panel and run to the bedroom not even bothering to take a look at the apartment, I ran to my bed and immediately fell asleep.

Timeskip- 

I yawned and took a look at my bedside table..the clock read ‘5:58 am’ I should probably get up and get ready for school.....

the nurses said that I could attend school and stuff now. They also said that everyone that was in the killing game would be their to...

i sighed before taking a look at the room I was in, one wall of the room had a bunch of danganronpa posters and the other wall had pictures of me....and him- wait......

everything quickly came rushing back to me, I needed to get in contact with him... I quickly grabbed my phone which was on my bedside table and tried to find his number... I swear I had it on my phone! where is it?! it was the only number I had on my phone where is it?! I began to panic.

I can’t remember his name?! I can’t remember? Why?! What happened? Is he ok? Oh god, Oh god- 

I lightly slapped myself on the cheek and whispered to myself ”it’s fine you’ll probably see him at school today, just get up and get ready...”

Timeskip-

I’ve looked everywhere....school is gonna be over in like two minutes...where is he? I felt tears begin to develop in my eyes, where is the he.....he was my only friend here and now I can't find him... I can’t even remember his name....a tear rolled down my cheek...but I quickly wiped it away when I saw some people approach me, it was Saihara-Kun Harukawa-Chan and Momota-Kun. 

I tilted my head in confusion, why would they even look at me after how awful I was to them in the game... I was a monster.

”hey Kokichi?” 

Saihara-kun said concerned, I didn't say anything I wasn't in the mood to talk right now... I just wanted to find that boy that I knew, 

”kokichi? Is something wrong?”

he asked again coming closer to me. I still didn't answer,

”kokichi...” 

Harukawa-chan said with a hint of anger in her voice,

”hey Kokichi?! are you fucking listening?!” 

Momota-Kun yelled I flinched a bit scared, I thought he was gonna punch me again or something

”w-w-what...” 

I said quietly. Harukawa-chan rolled her eyes at me, while Saihara-Kun just looked at me concerned. 

”you’ve been avoiding everyone all day! We thought you’d at least talk to one of us?! What the fuck is your problem?”

I flinched again at Momota-Kun raising his voice at me. 

” I’ve been....busy” 

I replied before trying to walk away, but Saihara-Kun grabbed my arm 

”kokichi if you wanna talk about the killing game and everything that happened you can always come to us, y’ know?”

I nodded and walked away. what the hell was that? They don't even like me why would they even bother talking to me, I frowned. 

The only person who used to talk to me was him...he used to talk to me about things like danganronpa...he loved that show it was his obsession, he says that before he discovered danganronpa he was empty and numb inside...and that danganronpa made him feel alive. 

I sighed, I miss him.....he used to call me cute and pure and innocent,

he used to cuddle with me while we watched danganronpa, 

he used to stand up for me when those guys bullied me. He used to kiss my forehead,

He used to walk to school with me...and walk me home, 

he used to pick me up when I was to tired to walk....or he’d just pick me up for no reason, I giggled. 

Sometimes he’d bandage my wounds, and then he would kiss them better.

i-I miss him...what happened to him? and why can't I remember his name?! 

I signed I was finally at my apartment, I walked in. 

the walls in the main room had danganronpa posters, 

and there were some pictures of me and him in the kitchen, 

I signed before grabbing a box, I ripped all the danganronpa merch from the apartment and placed it in the box, I grabbed a marker and wrote ”sell” on the box..... 

I couldn't look at all of this stuff, after what had happened in the killing game, the killing game was terrible...danganronpa is terrible...but the worst of all, danganronpa reminded me of that boy that i’ll probably never see again, wait...no that’s not true, I will see him again....someday.

I signed, I went to go get something to drink from the fridge, I grabbed a soda that was labeled as ‘grape panta’ and closed the fridge.

there were pictures of me and him on the fridge, I tore one-off, and looked at it. he was smiling and hugging me from behind, while I was blushing. 

he had dark blue hair and brownish-gold eyes...he looked so cute..... 

I smiled before putting the picture back on the fridge, I’ll find him, even if it takes years to do so, I will find him, 

”what if he’s gone forever? What if he had killed himself or something after not getting into danganronpa?” 

those words echoed in my head, why...why would I even think that? He wouldn't have done that....right? no he wouldn’t have! he is still alive somewhere and I will find him! 


	2. Tears and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi starts having flashbacks about him and pg Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write

I walked down the school hallway. I was extremely tired... I had barely gotten any sleep last night and my legs hurt from walking. I yawned before almost tripping, he rushed to my side with a look of concern 

”Ouma-Kun?! Are you okay?” 

he asked looking down at me and my violet eyes had locked with his golden ones...his eyes were p-pretty. 

I smiled ”i-i’m fine just a little tired...” 

he smiled back at me and picked me up, I felt my face get warm and I blushed a light pink color, 

”p-put me down [name]-Kun! I-I can walk m-myself” I yelled, he just smirked and continued to walk to my class. I tried again 

”p-please [Name]-Kun! You don't have to carry me!” he ignored me again,

”p-please [Name]-Kun....y-your gonna miss your class because of me...” I said sadly, 

”Ouma-Kun if I let you walk on your own and go to my class you could almost collapse again, and I won't be there to save you from falling again, you could get seriously hurt. So just shut up and let me carry you” 

he said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice. I gave up and let him carry me... 

I signed we had finally arrived at my class and he opened the classroom door. Everyone stared at us, he just smirked and I buried my face in his chest just wanting to disappear, he played with my hair a bit before putting me down and leavin- 

The loud buzzing of my stupid alarm clock had gotten louder and louder, it was ’5:57 am’ I signed before turning it off, 

my mind began to wander back to that flashback... I wonder if anyone now would care about me enough to do something like that for me now, probably not...everyone I know at the moment hates my guts and I can't blame them...I was awful to them.

I signed and began getting ready for school. 

Time skip- 

It was now ’7:38 am’ school starts at ’8:45 am’ so I still have some time to kill, I signed before walking to this cafe, it quite close to the school so I guess I could just stay here for a bit. I walked in 

and guess who I saw! 

Harukawa-Chan Momota-Kun and Saihara-Kun...i signed and tried my best to avoid them.

I walked up to the barista, he just looked at me shocked 

”huh? Ouma-Kun! It’s been a couple of weeks since I've seen you here! what would you like?” 

wow?... I didn't think that anyone here would even remember me...I guess I did come here a lot...

”umm....I’ll j-just h-have an i-iced g-green tea?” 

I hate talking to people... I used to come to this cafe with that boy a lot, I used to tell him what I want and he’d order for me. the barista nodded and made my drink 

”that’ll cost 216.17 yen” I nodded and handed him the yen, and he handed me my drink. 

”t-t-thank you.” I said in almost a whisper, 

”it’s no problem Ouma-Kun!” 

I walked away and started walking to a table,

”hey Kokichi!” 

I stopped in my tracks and then turned back to look at him, what does he want?

”huh?” 

he smiled at me and began to tap his hand on a free seat that was in between him and Momota-Kun 

”Would you like to sit with us Kokichi? We can here to pass time before school starts” 

Saihara-Kun said happily, why....why would he want me to sit with him and his real friends? The people he actually cared about? he was probably just trying to be nice.

”Um n-no i-i’m good” 

Saihara-Kun looked at me confused....why? Did I say something wrong? 

”Kokichi did you just stutter?” Momota-Kun said looking just as confused as Saihara-Kun...dammit It’s probably gonna be awkward if I don’t act like how I did in the killing game...

”y-yes i-it’s just...i’m so traumatized a-about what happened in the killing game that....it h-hurts just to talk t-to y-you g-guys...”

I started to cry those stupid crocodile tears and Momota-Kun rolled his eyes and harukawa-Chan did the same, Saihara-Kun just looked at me a bit angry.

”nishinishi, that was a lie! Anyway, I would never sit with nerds like you guys in public or private! So goodbye! thanks for the offer though Saihara-Chan!”

I hated myself for being so mean to them but I didn't wanna make things awkward.

Time skip-

”[Name]-Kun, you really don’t have to take care of me...” 

he raised an eyebrow at me before putting his hand on my forehead, His hand was cold and I immediately leaned into his touch. 

”Kichi you're burning up!” 

he removed his hand from my forehead. “I’m gonna go get you an ice pack, And some medicine and water. I’ll be right back Kichi” 

I weakly nodded and he walked out of the room. 

He came back with the water and some pills, along with an ice pack. He put the ice pack on my forehead and he sat on the bed and handed me the pills 

“here take this” 

I put the pills in my mouth, he then passed me the water, I drank it and swallowed the pills. 

I then watched as he grabbed the remote to the tv and handed it to me 

”here, you can watch whatever you want. Ok?” 

I smiled at him and I put on danganronpa as he left the bedroom. 

Time skip- 

Time skip- 

I woke up and looked around the room, [Name]-Kun was nowhere to be found, I was about to get up and look for him but my body refused to move. 

I signed it was so cold, my body was shivering and the ice pack on my forehead wasn’t helping, it was now ’8:16 pm’ and I fell asleep at ’4:56 pm’ so it was probably a new ice pack- 

I heard the door creek open and there he was, holding a bowl of ramen. 

”Kichi you're awake!” 

he said happily before sitting on the bed next to me. 

”I made you some food, I thought you might be hungry” I tried to sit up to take the bowl of ramen but my body refused to move once again. 

”mm...cold”

[Name]-Kun smiled and removed the ice pack from my forehead before covering me with the blanket. 

He then picked up some ramen with the chopsticks and put it to my lips, I blushed like crazy 

”Say ahh” 

I was too sick and hungry to protest so I just gave it and opened my mouth. 

”Ouma-Kun are you even listening?!” 

my teacher yelled at me bringing me out of my flashback. 

”w...what?” I asked, I then heard stupid Iruma-chan yell from across the room 

”you were all dazed out! Fucker!” 

I rolled my eyes, I still hated Iruma-chan...

”dumb bitch...” I whispered,

”Iruma-Chan stop using such language in my class! And Ouma-Kun stop dozing off!” 

I signed before starting to write down everything. 

Time skip- 

I was now back at my apartment...the place looks so empty without all the danganronpa merch but whatever, I signed... 

I can’t stop thinking about him...what happened to him, 

I sat down on the black sofa, 

maybe he left school to get rid of me...so he wouldn't have to see me anymore, so he could find better friends...

tears ran down my cheeks.

but why would he do that...it seemed like he cared about me...he did take care of me when I was sick and stuff, he did carry me to class a few times...he used to protect me from the bullies...so why would he leave me...

maybe he just did it to make himself look good, to make himself seem nice, or maybe he just decided to be my friend out of pity.

tears turned into loud sobs. no...he wouldn’t do that! he did care about me and he was my friend...

or is that just what I want to believe...

I started sobbing even more before grabbing a throw pillow to cry into. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't, I just cried and cried until I had no more tears left to cry, I can't give up hope...i-i have to find him...and ask him....why he left me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again please tell me if there are any weirdly worded things or grammar errors!


	3. Do you hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short sorry! Also I’m sorry about how long it took for me to update!

’4:56 am’ 

and I’m wide awake, cooking instant ramen. I signed I can’t sleep and I’m extremely hungry, I’m not sleepy now but I’ll probably be extremely tired at school, I turned off the stove drained the pot of water and added the flavor packet to the golden noodles before grabbing a pair of chopsticks, the chopsticks were a light violet color...

he gave these to me as a gift. 

a small tear ran down my cheek, 

I never thought that the person who made me happy...would make cry, I chuckled a bit before starting to eat the ramen as I tried to hold back my tears of pain and confusion.

Timeskip- 

’7:27’ 

I was back at the cafe, I had ordered the same thing I had gotten last time, iced green tea, but this time I also got castella, I’ve never had it before but it looked like some kinda sponge cake and it looked really good-

”Oh! by the way, Ouma-Kun, may I ask what happened to that boy that you used to come here with?” 

I froze for a second...heh, how am I supposed to answer that question? I don't even know what happened to him.

”Eh?....W-W-well Uh...he’s uh...he 's uh at his apartment s-still? H-he overslept?” 

the barista nodded and smiled at me.

I headed to a table and took a sip of my tea, it’s so much nicer when you come here early in the morning, once it hits 7:40 this place gets really crowded and noisy...

people usually come here on dates or with their friends, and then there’s me sitting here all alone by my self because I lost my only friend, and because I’m a lonely little brat...just like Saihara-Kun said 

’your alone kokichi and you always will be’

I painfully smiled at the words, I wanna cry... I need to cry, I can't cry..I’m in public, so I just smiled and giggled, I probably look like a psychopath but who cares...

’7:47’ 

And there came all the people rushing into the cafe, I saw some familiar faces, such as Amami-Kun, Saihara-Kun, and Akamatsu-Chan. I signed and just hoped that they wouldn't approach me, I wasn't in the mood to talk...I haven't been in the mood to talk in three days, I signed. 

They were coming closer, please just walk to that table over there...please 

”Hey Ouma!” 

I really hate you right now Akamatsu-Chan...

”w...what,”

I said in the flattest voice ever. she smiled, 

”sit with us Ouma-Kun!” 

she said happily, 

” I don't-”

she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my seat and forced me to sit at the table with her and Amami-Kun 

”nope! You don't have a choice!”

she put my drink on the table and Amami-Kun smiled at me and waved, which caused me to blush a little bit... 

I never got to talk with Amami-Kun that much but I could still consider him a friend cause he was the only one who didn't seem to totally hate me, 

but maybe he was just faking it...

maybe he wanted to scream at me 

and kill me 

and- 

my thoughts were cut off when Saihara-Kun approached us 

”Oh, Hi, Ouma-Kun” 

he placed a cup of hot green tea, black coffee, and lemonade on the table. 

I took a couple of bites out of my cake and then drank a bit more of the tea.

”So how are you Ouma-Kun?”   
Akamatsu-Chan asked, 

should I tell her the truth? that I’m sad and wanna cry, or just Lie 

”Awwww!~ does Akamatsu-Chan care about Little old me?”

I dramatically gasped 

”Well I’m doing just great! how are you peasants feeling?”

I hated acting so rude like this, but I didn't wanna make things weird and just tear down the mask that I wore in the killing game for people that I barely know, they’ll probably be weirded out and think that I’m lying about my true persona. 

Akamatsu-Chan smiled and rolled her eyes,

”I’m doing good!” 

Amami-Kun chuckled 

”I’m fine I guess?” 

Saihara-Kun Just nodded. I suddenly began to get lost in my thoughts.

We were at the cafe, he said we could stop here and get a drink and then go to his apartment and watch danganronpa.

”What do you want?” 

he turned to me and looked at me with those bright golden eyes of his, he was smiling at me, his smile was comforting and sweet, it made me feel happy...

”oh...uh..um I don't have any money,” I said quietly as I clutched my left arm, 

”your so adorable ko, don't worry about it I’ll pay for everything!” 

my eyes shot open in shock 

”[Name]-Kun, no I can't let you do that! That would be rude!” 

I yelled, he looked me dead in the eyes 

”you wanna know what would be even ruder? Getting myself a drink and not getting you anything, now shut up and tell me what you want!” 

he said angrily, 

I flinched at his sudden change in tone, 

is he mad at me does he not wanna be friends anymore?! I felt tears form in my eyes. 

What do I ask for? I’ve never been here before...

”uh...s-sorry [Name]-Kun and um what should I get?? I’ve never been here before”

I said quietly my voice a bit shaky, I tried to stop myself from sobbing. 

”stop saying sorry,” he said coldly 

”I know you don't like coffee so how about green tea?” 

he asked, he had calmed down a bit but he still sounded a bit mad. 

”you said it was hot for you so do you want it iced?”

I nodded

’yes’ 

he then asked me if I wanted a snack, I said I’ll have a Matcha mochi rice-cake.

Our drinks and snacks came,

he ordered a black coffee and a blueberry muffin. 

we were now at the doorway to his apartment, I took a sip of the drink. 

”Do you like it?”

”yes” 

my voice was extremely shaky.

We walked in to the apartment.

”ko are you crying?”

that’s it, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started crying my eyes out. 

”[Name]-Kun I’m sorry that I angered you! I didn't mean it! Please don't leave me!” 

he looked at me in shock before pulling me into a hug.

”ko..i’d never leave you, and I’m not mad at you what made you think that?” 

he played with my hair and basically started petting me.

”y-you yelled a-at the cafe...” 

he rolled his eyes and pulled out of the hug, he grabbed my shoulders 

”ko, I’m sorry I didn't mean to make think I was mad, I was just upset because you wouldn’t let me buy you anything, You need to stop worrying so much, okay? I’m sorry” 

he said a bit panicky. 

”do you hate me?”

I asked him, does he? He probably does...why would anyone hang out with me? 

”no of course not, and I’ll never leave you! I promise”

Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies,Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Lies, Li-

”Ouma-Kun???”

”Ouma??” 

”what the fuck is wrong with him?”

“I used my magic to put him in a never-ending daze!” 

”whatever just forget about the lying brat and let’s go....” 

”ouma?” 

Amami-Kun, 

Akamatsu-Chan, 

and Saihara-Kun, 

Along with 

Momota-Kun, 

Yumeno-Chan, 

and Harukawa-chan

(those three probably showed up while I wasn't paying attention) 

we're all surrounding me and yelling, 

”eh?! How long have I been spaced out for?!” 

I jumped out of my seat in pure shock, 

”almost an hour it's ’8:32 am’ come on let’s get to school!” 

Akamatsu-Chan yelled and we all ran out the door of the cafe, it was all just some overreaction! The school was only seven minutes away! 

Timeskip- 

’4:34 pm’

you promised you wouldn't leave me...so why? Why would you leave me like this? Why?! I need to find out... I need to find out... I need to find out, so now I will start the investigation! I’ll gather up all the information I have and I’ll find out what happened to you! And I will not tell a soul about this, they’ll just say things like ’oh he probably died!’ so why even try with them! 

Investigation \ start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of having kokichi come up with a nickname for PG shuichi because he/him will probably get confusing, but I can’t think of anything ya’ll got any ideas? Please leave them in the comments!!


	4. Gōrudo

the beautiful pastel pink sakura petals flew in the air and went basically everywhere, as the somewhat cold spring wind blew them away. 

The wind was quite strong today, it had caused my hair to fall in my face, and my body to shiver and tremble It was freezing. 

I then felt the cold breeze start to ripple through my clothes, causing me to shake, even more, And of course, I was wearing a damn t-shirt. 

I was with [Name]-Kun and we were walking to his apartment, 

but I quickly made him stop in his tracks when I stopped walking for a second, 

my legs were aching in pain and I was extremely cold. we had been walking for twenty minutes but it felt like two hours, I took a few breaths before I began walking with him again. 

he tightly squeezed my hand and my face flushed pink at the soft feeling of his skin against mine, his hand was oddly warm...

”it’s quite windy out today...”

he muttered and turned his head around to look at me, 

his beautiful golden eyes once again locking with mine before he turned his head back looking forward. 

“mhmm, it’s really cold..” 

It probably wasn't very cold, I was always just really sensitive to any cold weather... 

”We’ll be at my apartment in about ten minutes, you should've worn a jacket..” he chuckled, and started walking a bit faster.

”y-yeah well I didn't expect it to be this cold in spring!”

I replied and he just laughed. 

a couple more minutes went by and he started humming what sounded like danganronpa: trigger happy havoc theme, I let out a small smile, 

”so uh what is it that you wanted to show me?” 

he had told me that he wanted to show me something cool at his apartment, and then he just grabbed my hand dragged me with him I was, of course, fine with going to his apartment, I liked hanging out with him. 

”it’s a surprise!” he said happily, he seemed very excited today I’m guessing it’s because of this surprise? 

We walked a bit more and had some conversations about random stuff before we finally arrived at the apartment. 

“Close your eyes, okay?” 

I nodded and shut my eyes tight. I heard footsteps he had probably walked away. 

what was this surprise? I hope it's a good surprise, what if he does something mean or- 

I lightly slapped myself out of my thoughts, I was not going to let my stupid anxiety overtake me. 

I heard him walking up to me, 

”alright you can open your eyes now!” 

it was a black and white checkered scarf, I smiled brightly and embraced him. 

”thank you! [Name]-Kun, I love it!”

I looked up at him and he smiled and hugged me back, that smile was so warm and comforting...why...why did he do this for me 

“your welcome Kichi-Kun, I thought you would like it” 

he said while petting me. Why is he so nice to me? I don't deserve this, I don’t deserve him...he should just leave me and go make a real friend so I won’t be a burden to him anymore. Wait, he spent money on me...I don't deserve this...

I felt tears form and I tried to keep them in but I couldn't, I was crying into his chest making his white dress shirt all wet.

”Ouma? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

more tears poured out of my eyes and I began to sob, I didn't have the strength to talk or to stop myself from crying. 

He stroked my hair and began to whisper sweet little nothings into my ear in an effort to calm me down, he was still giving me that sweet comforting smile...and I hugged him tightly before my sobs turned into hiccups. 

”Ouma, are you okay? Do you want me to get you some water?”

he asked me sweetly. and I weakly nodded. he picked me up and laid me down on the couch and left to the kitchen to get the water. 

’5:56 am’

The memory brought tears to my eyes even now, I had forgotten about him giving me this scarf...I was looking in my drawer for my gakuran and I stumbled upon this scarf, and then it came rushing back to me. 

I haven't worn this since the killing game but now I felt the need to wear it, 

I slipped on my gakuran, and wrapped the black and white bandanna around my neck. 

I walked to my kitchen, I was going to attempt to make breakfast for myself with the little food that I had, I really needed to go to the market, 

I signed, I hate going out I have to talk to other people or be with a lot of people...and I really hate crowds...

I walked over to the cabinet and opened it, all there is instant ramen and I definitely don't want ramen for breakfast, I walked over to the fridge to see a bag of rice. I signed and grabbed the bag of white rice and then put it in the rice cooker. 

the bag of rice was only half full because I had cooked some a few days ago. This wasn't going to be a very filling breakfast...

’6:33 am ’ 

I put the bowl that I was eating out of in the sink, I’ll wash it later I guess. I signed and walked into the hallway, 

I’ve been avoiding this room for a bit...it was an extra room that I had used as a guest room, I think...I’m honestly not sure. 

Do I really wanna open this door? What if I find him dead in here or- 

I aggressively shook my head, why would I even think that? Whatever if you wanna find out what happened to him then you have to open the door! I closed my eyes and put my hand on the knob and slowly opened it, 

a two person black couch, a few throw pillows, and a danganronpa throw blanket? But most importantly, I saw a smartphone on the couch

the phone had a monkuma phone case. I opened up the phone, 

’Enter password’ 

umm..

’Danganronpa’

I typed in, the phone buzzed a bit 

’Wrong!’ 

if that’s not his password then what is? 

’Monokuma’ 

’wrong!’ 

umm...maybe it’s his favorite danganronpa character who is.uhh..

kirigiri Kyoko of course! 

‘kirigiri Kyoko’ 

the phone buzzed again 

’wrong!’ 

Hint:

‘seven letter word that starts with a K’ wait?

Is it my name...no that’s gonna be wrong, maybe I should try it... 

’kokichi’ 

the phone finally opened up and I started blushing like crazy, my name was his password?! Why? I felt my face get warmer and warmer, 

whatever just look for something useful! 

I looked at the screensaver, it was a picture of me and him at a restaurant. I smiled at it. I don't remember taking this? 

’messages’ 

I Immediately opened the app, I went to the latest conversation, it was with me...

‘Kichi’ was my name in his phone, I felt tears form in my eyes...that was his nickname for me...wait...

how come he has my number in his phone but I don't have his number? that’s kinda odd, I think, no....I know I had it on my phone... 

did the team danganronpa freaks mess with it? But that doesn't make any sense? Now that I think about it, I didn't have anything on my phone when I looked at it...maybe they reset my phone? I guess I could try asking the others if their phones are messed up too. 

I scrolled all the way up so I could read the whole conversation, 

11:30 pm

’hey kichi! I recently lost my phone so I had to get a new one...’ 

’Oh Okay! Hi- wait how did you lose your phone?!’ ‘I dunno, last I saw it I was in Osaka, that was three weeks ago. Haven’t seen it since...’ ‘Why did you go to Osaka?’ ‘There May or may not have been a limited time danganronpa pop up store there...’ ‘.......ok’ ‘Hehe...So uh I was wondering, do you wanna maybe go out to a cafe in a few hours?’ ‘What cafe?’ ‘There’s this new one that opened up, I hear they have really good pastries there.’ ‘Why not go now?’ ‘It’s usually crowded at this time of day’ ‘So at what time would we be going?’ ‘4:00pm?’ ‘I’m sry, can’t go :/‘ ‘Why not?’ ‘My parents probably won’t let me’ ‘Sneak out?’ ‘They’ll find out and kill me’ ‘Alright, So can I come over to your house?’ ‘Umm no, we can video chat?’ ‘Ok!’ 

ah! It’s already ’7:37’ I need to start walking to school already!

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my bag, should I bring his phone with me? I could read the rest of the text messages at school...what if I drop it and it breaks or something, I hesitated but then decided to bring the phone. 

Real time: 1:23pm

Text time:6:00pm

‘Sry I had to hang up, my parents said we were being to loud...’ 

‘we were fucking whispering smh’ 

‘And what was all that screaming about?’ 

‘It was nothing, don’t worry about it!’ 

‘Alright? Ngl your text is making me worry a lot’ 

‘Istg it’s fine’ 

‘Okay, if ya say so’ 

.  
.  
.

So apparently I was living with my parents when those were sent? I remember being neglected and ignored by my parents but I don’t remember them being abusive? Well I mean they might have not hit me, but based off the way I was trying to hide it they probably did. Yikes how could I forget that? 

“Sup Ouma!~’

Akamatsu-chan sang 

Saihara-Kun 

Iruma-chan 

and Tojo-san behind her, 

”oh uh, hey...Akamatsu” 

wait, I should ask them about there phones to see if their phones were messed with too. 

”Oh! By the way, after the game...” 

I stopped for a second when I saw their smiles fade at the mention of the game

”I um noticed that all the pictures and numbers and other things in my phone we're gone...I'd like to know if that happened with everyone’s phones?” 

Iruma-slut was the first one to talk, Wait talk? No more like yell! 

”Yeah! Those fuckers really had the nerve to mess with a gorgeous girl genius stuff! to hell with those bitches!” 

Iruma-chan yelled, why must she swear in every single sentence she makes?...

”yes, my phone was altered with aswell,” Tojo-San said,

”Oh um, I didn’t have a phone? I wasn’t given one?” 

Saihara-Kun said breaking out of his daze. 

Eh? So perhaps he just didn’t have one? Or maybe they broke his?

”Yeah they messed with my phone too” 

okay so they all agreed, that means everyone’s phone was messed with and not just mine. the bell rang telling us it was time for class.

Timeskip-

Class is so boring....

That boy used to make class fun...

he’d talk to me when the teacher wasn’t paying attention, 

He’d get us both excused from class and we’d hang out in the hallway...

now I’m just sitting here...thinking about him. 

I need a nickname for him, I can't just keep calling him, he/him,

what’s a nickname that suits him? 

what’s a name that would suit his almost ghost-like pale milky white skin? 

What’s a name that would suit his beautiful navy blue locks that would shine in the bright sunlight outside? 

What’s a name that would suit his gorgeous golden almost grey looking eyes that I could get lost in?

”g-gōrudo”

I accidentally whispered to myself, 

”Is there something you’d like to say Ouma?!”

the teacher yelled out 

”no...”

I replied. 

Gōrudo, it meant gold...

it was perfect, even though it’s not his real name..it still suits him, it was his nickname...

Gōrudo is what I shall call him. 

Timeskip-

I wrapped my hand around the white doors silver knob, the door creaked as I opened it causing me to jump a bit.

”G-gōrudo?” I called out, my voice raspy from sobbing. 

”a-are you...awak-awake I’m sorry if I woke you u-” 

I was cut off when I saw him rise up from under the blanket, a bright light on his face...probably his phone, gōrudo-Kun was never one to fall asleep early...it was ’3:06’ of course he was awake....

”kichi? Is there something wrong” 

he flickered on the lamp on the bedside table, he stood up and rushed to my side, he cupped my cheek and stared me dead in the eyes 

”Ouma-Kun, your face is tear-stained....what happened?”

He walked me to the dark blue couch and sat me down on his lap, 

I signed ”I-I had a nightmare...” 

he smiled and hugged me from the behind and softly kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

”About?” 

more tears made there way down my face, and I let out a tiny sob.

Gōrudo-Kun wiped my tears away with his thumb.

“Y...you...were bullying me with the others.....beating....me..y...yell...yelling at me...” 

my sobs turned to hiccups. He turned me around so I was now facing him, 

“Ouma-Kun” 

he caressed my cheek 

“I would never do that to you” 

I got up from his lap and got ready to leave the room 

”I-I know I’m sorry for bothering you....” 

he stood up and grabbed my arm 

”sleep here..you might have another nightmare ...” 

I smiled and laid down with him in the guest bed,

I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“goodnight kichi...” 

he whispered in my ear, 

”goodnight gōrudo-Kun”


	5. Nurse’s office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but I shortened it cause I really needed to get a chapter out.

a puddle of bright pink blood, laughter, pain, tears, my mind is fuzzy... I can barely hear anything...my vision is all messed up, everything is blurry. 

I feel the warm tears running down my pale now bruised face, 

There’s probably a huge bruise on my left cheek, I should probably go to the nurse’s office...but why even get up, I’d rather just lay here in my own blood and cry, I’m pathetic, aren't I? 

It hurts, everything hurts, it hurts so much, my nose feels broken, and my cheek feels awful from being punched. my legs are aching in pain from being thrown to the floor my back hurts from being slammed into that locker, I probably have a black eye... I’m still struggling to breathe from being strangled...my head hurts... 

”Ouma?!” I hear a familiar voice yell, I’m so tired.... 

”Ouma what the fuck?! Are you okay?! Look at me!” I feel him grab my face, ”gah!” I groan in pain, He quickly moves his hand from my cheek.

I feel him pick me up bridal style...my vision finally returns...it’s Gōrdo-Kun 

” i...it hur..hurts..” I say in almost a whisper 

”I’m taking you to the nurse’s office” he says angrily, 

”I’m gonna kill those assholes...” 

he says quietly but loud enough for me to hear him, I softly smile before falling asleep in his arms.

My eyes fluttered open,

’2:42 am’ 

why can't I just sleep peacefully? I bet I would sleep peacefully if Gōrudo-Kun was her-  
just go back to sleep, I don't feel like crying right now. I just want to sleep...p> Timeskip- ’12:29’

One more minute until lunch, I don't have anything to eat, I had brought a bag of chips and a bottle of water on the way to school and I was planning to eat that, but I had fed it to a few cute hungry stray cats.

There’s a convenient store around the block, it’ll take me ten minutes to get there, lunch goes on for forty minutes so I should have more than enough time to go there. 

I slowly walked to the exit of the school but I was stopped by a male who was much taller than me, he had light blonde hair and red eyes, he grinned at me 

”Aww long time no see Ouma!” he said happily, 

who is this man? I don't remember him.. 

.”ermm d-do I uh...know.....y....y--you?”  
I asked quietly as I rubbed my left arm and looked down at the ground. 

”ahhgahh!” a sudden pain awoke in my cheek, it hurt like hell and I stumbled to the ground in pain and surprise. I had been punched...it then slowly came back to me,

Koji Hikaru, 

he used to bully me along with a few other guys, the flashback that I had last night....he was the one who broke my nose. 

Gōrudo-Kun had broken his nose after he found out what had happened?

”Koj-”

I was cut off when he grabbed me by the shirt and threw me at the lockers, I was about to fall down but he forced me back up and pinned me against the bright blue locker. 

Tears formed in my eyes when he slapped the same cheek he had punched a few seconds ago, 

”you're still pathetic and weak. And it seems that boy is gone so you have no one to protect you! I knew he’d leave you at some point, he was probably just pretending to be your friend out of pity!”

I started to cry once he mentioned Gōrudo-Kun, 

He continued to insult me for a couple more minutes, but once he noticed that I wasn’t listening to him he grabbed me by the throat and began to choke me,

My lungs begging for air, my chest tightening, my face losing color, my pathetic gasps for air, the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing, I wanna scream. 

“Hey what are you doing?!” I heard someone shout, It sounds like Momota, oh n- 

I felt koji-Kun’s grip on my throat grow tighter before he dropped me to the ground, I coughed and wheezed struggling to breathe.

Six people rushed over to me, 

it was Yumeno-Chan, Amami-Kun, Saihara-Kun Akamatsu-Chan, Kibo, and Tojo-San. 

Momota-Kun, and Chasbahira-Chan was fighting koji-Kun.

Timeskip-

We were at the nurse’s office,

“Ouma-Kun what the fuck was that?” Momota asked, 

“yeah, Does this usually happen?” Yumeno-Chan tiredly muttered while rubbing her eyes,

“Are you okay?” Tojo-san asked. 

”y....yeah I’m fine and.....” 

should I tell them that this is normal or should I lie to them? there’s no wrong in telling them the truth but I don't want them to know that I get bullied... 

”Nope, This has never happened before” I said happily while massaging my neck, it hurts a lot... 

”maybe you should hang out with us more instead of walking around the school all alone, we wouldn't want you getting into another fight” Amami chuckled while rubbing the back of his head,

”okay” I mumbled.

”when is the nurse gonna come back?” Kibo curiously asked Yumeno, 

”I dunno, she said she’d be back in a few minutes...” Yumeno replied looking like she was about to fall asleep. 

I got up from the white bed I was laying on and headed to the supply cabinet, 

”Ouma-Kun what are you doing?” Saihara asked.

I stood up on my toes because I was to short to reach the supplies, I pulled out two bandages and an ice pack, I couldn't reach the towels 

”umm Saihara-Kun can you help me? Please” 

they all stared at me as If I wasn't human when I said that,

”Saihara-KUN?!” Chabashira-Chan shouted confused.

”You always just call him ’Chan’ or ’Shumai’ what’s with the sudden change?” Akamatsu asked,

”is there a problem?” I asked and they all just stopped talking. Saihara walked over to me and grabbed a small teal towel, 

”Thanks” I softly smiled and headed back to the bed 

“Allow me to help you” Tojo-san said walking over to me 

”no no-” I was cut off when she pressed the now wrapped in a towel ice pack to my face, she kept it there for a minute before taking it away and applying the white plaster to my bruised cheek, she started to attend to my neck.

Flashback/

”I’m not letting you attend school tomorrow,” he said angrily, we were now at his apartment, 

cause my house was farther away and my legs hurt too much to walk there, plus I didn’t feel like dealing with my parents. 

”I’m tired of you getting hurt whenever I’m not with you, I’m not always gonna be able to protect you y’know...” He told me while gesturing for me to sit down on the white leather sofa,

I don't really like the idea of that, I want to hang out with Gōrudo at school, not be all alone at my house with my parents... 

”I-It wasn’t that bad...” I sat down. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, 

”wasn’t that bad? Ouma your nose is broken and you have a huge bruise on your neck and cheek!” he yelled at me and I flinched in fear, 

he pulled me in and hugged me. 

“I just want to keep you safe, but I can’t always do that....” 

“There, all better” Tojo smiled and patted my head. I smiled back at her, she reminds me of a mother, 

well at least I think mom’s act like this, I wouldn’t know, my mom and dad only paid attention to my siblings and neglected me, and might have been abusive. 

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind 

“t....thank you Tojo-San” I smiled happily and closed my eyes, a pink tint of blush covering my nose and cheeks.

((Shuichi's pov)) 

That smile, it seemed so happy and genuine it feels like this is the first time I’ve ever seen him smile, I’ve seen him grin and I've seen him fake smiles, but this one seems so real...why is that?

but what’s really weird.... I’ve barely heard him tell any lies, 

And, he was getting bullied? Ouma didn't seem like the person who would get bullied, has he been getting bullied? He said this was his first time but that felt like such an obvious lie.

And, he added a ’Kun’ to my name instead of a ’chan’ what was up with that? 

What’s wrong with Ouma?


End file.
